The present disclosure relates generally to a multi-layer golf ball having a bladder core.
Golf is a sport that enjoys wide popularity around the world and is played by golfers of all ages, from young to old. To aid and improve their performance, golfers continually search for and adopt the best and newest equipment, including golf clubs, golf balls, apparel and training devices. To that end, there are many equipment choices available, including a number of different golf balls brands and types, each designed to exhibit certain characteristics in play.
Golf balls constructions have generally included a core made from a resilient material and a cover made from a more durable material, such as synthetic resin. The core is typically made from rubber or a similar material and typically has a wound or solid construction. Intermediate layers made from a variety of materials may be provided between the core and cover to vary the perceived feel when the ball is hit, or to exhibit certain performance characteristics in play. Typically, golfers use balls with constructions that achieve their desired feel and performance.
The present disclosure is directed to a golf ball and a method for manufacturing a golf ball including a bladder core.